


Let Me Kiss You

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Roman has taken to covering the entire house in mistletoe. Virgil has a plan, however, to top all of Roman’s little mischievous mishaps.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished this one today (or tomorrow as of the time I’m posting it uwu) and it was a fun one to write!! Hope y’all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! :D
> 
> Warnings: lots of kissing, plus a heated makeout session near the end (short lived but spicy OwO) and I think that’s about it but lemme know if I missed anything!!

Roman was in the living room, waiting patiently on the couch. He toyed with the mistletoe in his hands and smiled to himself. It was December now, the perfect time for festive kisses.

Virgil walked through the front door, finally home. Roman got up from the couch and walked up to him with the mistletoe behind his back, smile still on his face.

"Welcome home, my love," he greeted lowly, dangling the mistletoe above their heads. Virgil rolled his eyes but still smiled as he gave Roman a quick kiss.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing?"

"Maybe it will be. Who knows." He couldn't help but wink, Virgil merely scoffing in response.

"Just as long as it doesn't get too old too quickly."

"Are you implying that you'll grow tired of kissing me?" Roman asked teasingly.

"No, but I might get tired of having plants waved in my face," he retorted with a smirk as he walked toward their bedroom. Roman grinned as he watched him walk away. 

_I feel as though I've been challenged_ , he thought. _Challenge accepted_.

~

Roman laid in their bed, waiting for Virgil. He couldn't help but grin to himself; this was gonna be good. 

Virgil finally walked through the door, raising an eyebrow upon seeing Roman laying on the bed with mistletoe hanging from the bed-frame above his head. He rolled his eyes fondly as he climbed in by his boyfriend's side, kissing him softly.

"You're ridiculous," he murmured, getting his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through Tumblr. Roman snuggled up by his side, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his chest.

"If you mean ridiculously romantic, then I agree."

"Yeah, sure," Virgil replied with a chuckle.

"Hey storm cloud?"

"What?"

"We're still technically under the mistletoe," he pointed out teasingly with a grin.

"Take it down, Princey."

Roman let out a high pitched scoff as he sat up, Virgil visibly biting down on a laugh at that. He took the mistletoe down, setting it on his bedside table.

"You just don't appreciate art!" he declared dramatically, Virgil rolling his eyes with a wide smile.

"Yeah, okay." He put his phone on the charger and set it on his own nightstand. "Let's just go to bed, alright?"

"We _are_ in bed," Roman teased jokingly, Virgil raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. You can go sleep on the couch if you wanna get technical, then," he teased back with a smirk, going over to his dresser to change into something more comfortable.

"Ugh, you're no fun. When did you stop being fun?" Roman asked playfully.

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response." He returned to bed shirtless with a pair of fuzzy pyjama pants, turning off his bedside lamp. "Goodnight, Princey."

"Goodnight, my love," Roman replied, turning off his own lamp.

They both laid down on their respective sides of the bed. Roman's mind, however, still laid wide awake, keeping him up with it. He laid there, staring up at the ceiling, and after a few minutes defeatedly sighed.

"Virgil?" he murmured.

Virgil merely hummed in response.

"Can we cuddle?"

Wordlessly, Virgil rolled over and held Roman in his arms, resting his head on his chest. Roman wrapped an arm around his bare shoulders, smiling to himself as his closed his eyes and basked in Virgil's warmth.

"I love you," he whispered, Virgil mumbling it back almost incoherently.

Roman fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~

Over the next few days, Roman hung mistletoe in practically every room. Virgil wasn't even sure where he had gotten it all. There was mistletoe in the kitchen doorway, where Roman had caught him by surprise with a gentle kiss. There was mistletoe in the living room above the couch, where the two of them engaged in a bit of a longer kissing session. Roman even took to wearing a headband with mistletoe hanging from a wire, taking any and all opportunity to kiss him.

As hesitant as Virgil was about the idea of all this mistletoe, it was honestly pretty nice. Still, it was getting a bit ridiculous.

Virgil pulled into the garage, having gotten home from the store. Roman was waiting for him there with a grin on his face. Virgil raised an eyebrow as he got out of the car, realising Roman had somehow hung mistletoe from the garage ceiling.

"You're really pulling out all the stops, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk, closing the car door and standing in front of the hood.

"Obviously. You _do_ realise who you're talking to, right?" Roman replied, walking up and pecking Virgil's lips, who jumped at the opportunity he had.

He grabbed Roman by the collar of his shirt and flipped the two of them around so Roman was laying atop the car hood. He pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss and ran his fingers through Roman's hair. Roman's hands were on Virgil's hips, holding him close, though Virgil could tell he was unprepared for this.

Roman began to softly moan beneath him, and he had to fight back a smile at the control he had right now. He had Roman wrapped around his finger and it had been far too easy to do so. He waited a few moments before pulling back, standing there as though nothing had ever happened.

"Hey, why don't you help me bring in these groceries?" he asked, struggling to contain his shit-eating grin as he began nonchalantly getting bags of groceries out of the trunk and bringing them inside.

 _I believe I just won_.


End file.
